


Spell

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Wellness, practice, prompt, spelling bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Can you use it in a sentence please?"A sigh was heard from across the room."Focusing on wellness and good health, the dieter was finally able to get herself in shape.""Can I have the language of origi-" The boy was interrupted."Just spell the dang word already!"





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Day 6: Wellness

"Your word is Wellness."

 

"M-may I have the definition please?" The blond stuttered out.

 

"The quality or state of being healthy in body and mind, especially as the result of deliberate effort." Came the answer.

 

The child tugged at the collar of his short and shuffled his feet a bit.

 

"Can you use it in a sentence please?"

 

A sigh was heard from across the room.

 

"Focusing on wellness and good health, the dieter was finally able to get herself in shape."

 

"Can I have the language of origi-" The boy was interrupted.

 

"Just spell the dang word already!"

 

Straightening his back at the outburst the boy opened his mouth to begin spelling.

 

"W - e - l - l - n...." He paused and his eyes shot to the ceiling, trying to think of the rest of the letters that complete the word.

 

He screwed his eyes shut and squeaked out the rest if the letters.

 

"...i - s - s?" He finished unsurely.

 

"Ehhhh! Wrong!" The brunette shouted at the boy.

 

"Dieter how do you expect to participate in the spelling bee if you can't spell the words?" She questioned as she pulled out scrabble pieces from the bag that sat beside her on the table and proceeded to spell out the word correctly for the child.

 

"Sorry Shin-Ae. I got nervous and forgot.." He trailed off.

 

"If you get nervous in front of me then how are you going to react to everybody watching you when you're on stage?" She sighed.

 

"Sorry.." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

"It's okay. We'll just have to practice harder." She said as she shuffled the cards she had in her hands, looking at the next word.

 

"Once we're finished there isn't going to be any word that you can't spell." She smiled.

 

"Thanks for helping me." Dieter voiced gratefully.

 

"No problem! Everyone's gonna be amazed...jealous even when they hear you sound out those letters on stage." She encouraged.

 

"Enough talking let's move on to the next word." Ruby orbs glanced at the card before her and she smirked.

 

"No more baby stuff like the word Wellness."

 

Dieter didn't like the look on the girl's face and he swallowed nervously in response.

 

"Your next word is Xanthosis."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
